Translation from one human language (a source language) to another human language (a target language) can be done in various ways. Machine translation uses computers to automate part of or the entire translation process. Many websites on the Internet provide machine translation to allow for easy access to information in different languages. Rule-based machine translation and statistical machine translation are two examples of machine translation systems (MTS's). Such websites usually do not provide a means for users to easily provide feedback on the translation quality, however. If users find a translation to be incorrect or culturally offensive, for example, typically their only resort is to send an email message to the website operator who may or may not route the message to the appropriate person. In addition, the message might omit the source language version of the text, the translation at issue, or a corrected version of the translation. This makes it exceedingly difficult to analyze translation errors and improve the quality of machine translation based on user feedback.